Weapons
A list of every weapon in LEGO Universe LISTED BY LOWEST TO HIGHEST DAMAGE Weapon name How to get Damage Powers Cost Sale Price Picture Basic Spear Complete Get Help! and select as reward. Buy from Sentinel Camp vendor. 1-1-1 None 400 40 Basic Spear of Stunning 1-1-1 Stunning Basic Shortsword Same as above, but instead of selecting the spear select the sword. Buy from Sentinel Camp vendor. Dropped by Stromlings . 1-1-1 None 400 40 Basic Hammer Same as above, but instead of selecting the sword select the hammer. Buy from Sentinel Camp vendor. Dropped by Stromlings. 1-1-1 None 400 40 Celebration Wand Gold Monument Medal 1 Restore 4 Imagination None 165 Wand of Freezing 1 Survive 5 minutes in team survival 1 Freeze - 2 damage None ? Water Sprayer Spray the stink from Skunk pets or the flame from Dragon pets 1 None None ? Basic Dagger Buy from Sentinel Camp vendor. Dropped by Stromlings. 1-1-1 None 1000 100 Basic Shortsword of Knockback Buy from Sentinel Camp vendor. Dropped by Stromlings. 1-1-1 Knock Enemies away 1175 110 Basic Pickaxe Buy from Sentinel Camp vendor. Dropped by Stromlings. 1-1-1 None 1000 100 Basic Javelin Buy from Sentinel Camp vendor. Dropped by Stromlings. 1-1-1 None 1000 100 Basic Flintlock Pistol Complete Ooh Ooh Eee Eee! 1-1-1 None N/A 300 Basic Force Blade Buy in Avant Gardens. 1-1-1 None 1000 100 Basic Shovel 1-1-1 Wand of Freezing 2 Comlpete 50 achievements 2 Freeze - 4 damage None 425 Improved Trident Buy from Sentinel Camp vendor. Dropped by Stromlings. 1-1-2 None 1500 150 Improved Scythe Buy from Sentinel Camp vendor. Dropped by Stromlings. 1-1-2 None 1500 150 Improved Fishing Pole Buy from Sentinel Camp vendor. Dropped by Stromlings. 1-1-2 None 1500 150 Improved Longsword Buy from Sentinel Camp vendor. Dropped by Stromlings. 1-1-2 None 1500 150 Improved Ice Saw Buy in Avant Gardens. 1-1-2 None 1500 150 Improved Revolver Buy in Gnarled Forest. 1-1-2 None 5000 500 Pirate Hook Given after getting score of 25,000 at Cannon Cove Shooting Gallery. 1-1-2 +2 Imagination None ? Worthy Morning Star Dropped by some enemies. 1-1-3 None None SALE PRICE Superior Hand Bell Complete a certain achievement given by Sneezy Icewhisker. 1-2-3 ? ? 8 candy canes Exceptional Katana Of Shielding Complete the achievement, Smash em all: phase 2, smash 250 maelstrom enemies. 2-2-2 Charge - Shields 5 damage from enemies for short amount of time N/A SALE PRICE Exceptional Dagger Wishing Well/Dropped by Maelstrom bosses? 2-2-2 None None 750? Superior Fish on a Stick Fighting Maelstrom bosses? 1-2-3 None None 500? Great Crescent Wrench (Gray) Maelstrom Dragons. Possible Maelstrom in general. 2-2-3 None None 500 PICTURE Javelin of Lightning Return to the Venture Explorer battle instance. One of the missions. 2-2-3 Lighting Strike ? ? Great Mattock Drop by Maelstrom creatures. 2-2-3 None None ? WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE Great Fang Droped by Maelstorm Dragons 2-2-3 None None 500 Super Spear Dropped by Maelstorm creatures, Buy. 2-3-3 None None 600 Exceptional Force Blade Dropped by Maelstrom creatures. 2-2-2 None None 750? Exceptional Katana Dropped by Maelstrom creatures. 2-2-2 None None 350 Maelstrom Hammer Received by completing Ninja missions in Forbidden Valley. Come in four different styles. 2-2-3 Smashes Red-Glowing Smashables None 900 PICTURE Numb Chuck's Maelstrom Staff "Return the Stolen Treasure" Mission. 2-2-3 Magnet None 850 Great Katana of Freezing Smash 3 dragons (Ninja Warlord). 2-2-3 Freezing None 515 Super Hatchet Dropped by Maelstrom Dragons. 2-3-3 None ? 750? Elite Force Blade of Lightning Smash 1000 minibosses. (Complete the "Not the boss of me" achievement) 3-3-3 Strikes lightining on your enemies None Unknown Elite Blade of Knockdown Dropped by Maelstrom Dragons. 3-3-3 Knock Enemies to the Ground None 917 Elite Ice Saw Dropped by Maelstrom Dragons. 3-3-3 None None 900 Elite Fang Dropped by Maelstrom Dragons. 3-3-3 None None 900 Elite Pickaxe 3-3-3 Elite Oar 3-3-3 Elite Cleaver Dropped by random enimies, sometimes traded in Nimbus Plaza. 3-3-3 None None ? Elite Club Way of The Hammer achievement. 3-3-3 None None ? Elite Ice Saw of Drowsiness Dropped by Maelstrom Dragons. 3-3-3 Put Enemies to sleep None 952 Elite Katana Dropped by random enimies. 3-3-3 ? ? ? Elite Longsword Aquired by Survival achievments. 3-3-3 ? ? ? Elite Shortsword Dropped by Maelstrom Dragons and found sometimes in Maelstrom Horsemen and Dark Ronin.- 3-3-3 ? ? ? Elite Scimitar Dropped by Maelstrom Dragons. 3-3-3 None None 402 Elite Halberd Dropped by Maelstrom Dragons. 3-3-3 None Captain's Cutlass Smash 560 Stromling Admirals (Pirate Duelist 3). 3-3-3 Rooting ? 375 Shiver Me Timbers Axe Smash 1,125 explosive crates (Boom Boxes 3). 3-3-3 Freezing ? ? Captain Jack's Volleygun Smash 105 Maelstrom Apes (Pirate Swashbuckler 3). 3-3-3 4 damage to surrounding enemies None ? WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE WEAPON NAME HOW TO GET DAMAGE POWERS COST SALE PRICE PICTURE Category:Items Category:Weapons